


Selfish

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [20]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Rafe finally snaps and takes it out on someone he used to see as a friend. A little bit of mental torture goes a long way. Oh and pointy things.





	Selfish

* * *

Sam sits in the chair, not like he has a choice in the matter, seeing as he’s strapped to the damn thing. The room is dark save for what little sunlight is shining through a very small window and a light hanging from the ceiling. He’s been trying to loosen the rope, but there was no give. The chair is too sturdy to even try and break it. No matter what he tries, it all seems useless. **  
**

He wonders at what point on the way to the treasure did he screw up. He thinks about how he took a bit too long getting to the cave, maybe it’s because he stayed back, unable to resist a good fire fight. Maybe he just took the wrong path. Whatever reason he’s tied to a chair in a basement or somewhere.

“Sam, glad you can finally join us. I was beginning to get worried that you were going to sleep through your interrogation.” Rafe stands under the weak overhead light, the shadows making him look more threatening than he ever was before. If anyone could say he’s the prince of darkness, they’d be right at this very moment.

“I needed my beauty sleep. I can’t address the great Rafe Adler if I don’t get my beauty rest. I want to seem worthy of your attention.” Sam tries to play off the current situation, but it’s hard for him to pretend when he can feel the sting as his sweat rolls over his cuts and his jaw is sore from the punches that assaulted him earlier.

“What you need is to give me more information.” Rafe approaches him with a serrated knife.

Instinctively Sam pulls back as if it’s going to do anything. Rafe laughs as Sam begins to panic more as he gets closer.

“You know you’re a selfish asshole. Seems that family isn’t as important to you as you’d lead others to believe. I mean, you practically ruined your brother’s relationship with his wife. How does that make you feel, Sam? Are you jealous of her? Angry that Nate is spending time with her and you’re taking the back seat?”

Sam lets out a low growl.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Rafe laughs almost maniacally.

Sam has seen him like this before and it never ends well for the person on the other end.

“I’m not jealous of Elena. I just wanted the opportunity to find Avery’s treasure with him.”

“Ah, and where is it, Sam?” Rafe is now close enough to start running the blade across his chest. “You’re face is too beaten up, no use in fucking it up any more than it already is.”

“I know as much as you do, Rafe?” Sam spat.

“I don’t believe you. You’ve lied to me before. Your brother lied to me too. Is it a Drake thing?”

“Leave Nathan out of this.”

Rafe puts his hand to his chest and laughs. “Me? You want me to leave Nate out of this? If you wanted him out of this you shouldn’t have brought him back into this. I mean, what kind of brother puts his younger brother in constant danger? Tell me, Sam, how often did Nate end up in prison because of you?”

Sam doesn’t answer Rafe, not because he doesn’t want to entertain him, but because he forgot. Sam must’ve been quite transparent because Rafe’s smirk grew.

“Ah, that many.” Rafe began to cut his shirt just to eat away at his mind. With each tear of fabric Sam began to sweat more and more. He isn’t sure how far Rafe is willing to go to get this information out of him.

“If you wanted my clothes off you just had to ask.” Sam hisses as he feels the blade cut into his chest. He meets Rafe’s eyes, but there isn’t anything there. There is no spark of life, nothing but darkness behind them. Sam doesn’t know what’s more unsettling, the fact that Rafe is willing to cut into him to make a point, or the fact that he seems to no longer see those around him as actual human beings.

“Stop being snarky and tell me.” Rafe’s anger intensifies and he begins to push the tip of the knife into his skin until it broke. He keeps going further and further until Sam is begging him to stop. His blood mixes with his sweat as it rolls down his torso.

“Listen, I’ll help you. Nathan and I were close, I’m sure that I can figure it out on my own. Just leave Nate and Elena out of this.”

Rafe lets out a hearty chuckle. “What about Sully? Does he not matter enough to get a mention?”

Sam looks at him quizzically as if it even matters that Sully is left out of the conversation.

“See, the thing about Sully is that he’s almost always near that dilapidated plane of his. It’s not hard to find, really, or even get rid of. The most basic explosive device is all we needed to get rid of the only mode of transportation off the island, well aside from what I have.”

“Sully’s going to kill you.”

“Somehow I doubt Sully is going to complain, at least not in his current state.” Rafe leans over and whispers into Sam’s ear. Sam could smell Rafe’s cologne. The scent is best described as soft, maybe delicate, something Rafe isn’t.

“What did you do?” Sam begins to struggle in the chair again, hoping that the ropes would begin to fray as he rubs them against the chair.

“It wasn’t me, I mean it was on my orders, but I didn’t personally carry out the plan.” Rafe continued to be evasive.

“Tell me!”

“Sam Sam Sam, I don’t think you’re in the position to make demands.” Rafe drags the knife down his chest, beads of blood dripping out of his wound. “Say please and I’ll tell you.”

Sam clenches his jaw, he doesn’t want to play Rafe’s sick game, but the idea that Sully is hurt somewhere is one he rather not think about. If he is hurt, Rafe is right, it’s because of his selfishness. He takes a deep breath in and rolls his eyes as he complies. “Please, tell me what happened to Sully.”

“He’s dead. He was in his plane, two birds with one stone if you ask me.”

Sam’s chest tightens and his eyes start to burn as the tears well up. He may have had his differences with Sully, but Sully was still a good man. Sully was there for Nate when Sam wasn’t.

“Are you still going to withhold information?” Rafe ran the blade along Sam’s collarbone.

“I told you I’d help you.”

“I don’t want you going with me. How am I supposed to trust that you won’t betray me again and kill me once we get there?”

“You have my word.”

“Ah, the word of a Drake. I’ll sooner believe a child than I would you. Maybe I should give you an incentive. Clearly any physical harm inflicted on you isn’t making you budge. But what would you say if I told you that Nate and Elena are sequestered somewhere with my men? What are their lives worth to you?” Rafe’s voice drops and it’s almost as if he’s another person, a much more frightening person.

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“No? I had an old man blown up with his plane, I’m sure I can take care of two people who refuse to leave your selfish ass behind.”

“I don’t know anything.” Sam starts to shout. Why isn’t Rafe believing him and why won’t he just team up with him? “Hey, just leave my brother and his wife alone and I promise on my mother’s grave that I won’t kill you. I won’t even ask for a share of it. Just let them go. Please.”

“Oh, now he has manners.”

“Rafe, come on. Just untie me and I’ll take you to where I was going.”

Rafe rolls his eyes, but nods his head. “Well, since you behaved thus far, I might as well let you stretch your legs. Your hands though, those stay tied. Don’t want you trying anything stupid.”

As much as Sam wants to try something, he knows his family’s life is at stake. Sam stands up slowly, his legs barely able to support him.

“I should really clean you up later; don’t want you getting an infection.” Rafe doesn’t let go on the knife, he still needs a degree of control over Sam.

They reach the door to leave the room and Rafe turns around to face him. “I have to warn you, Sam, it’s pretty bright outside. Keep your eyes closed.” He grabs Sam’s arm and pulls him along as he exits the warehouse Sam was held hostage in.

The sun was brighter than Sam expected and he couldn’t even shield his eyes from it.

“I told you it was bright. So which way?”

Sam motions ahead and groans as Rafe yanks on his arm. “Oh, before we go any further, I should come clean about your brother and his wife.”

Sam freezes in his tracks, the color drains from his face and he swallows hard. His heart thuds loudly in his chest.

“I tried to get information out of them first. It seems they were just as stubborn as you are. I can understand Nate, you’re his brother, but Elena doesn’t really know you. She had no real reason to protect you.” Rafe smirks as Sam starts piecing everything together.

“No. No, I can’t believe it, I won’t believe it.”

“It doesn’t matter what you believe, what happened happened. Do you want to know who went first?”

“Stop. I don’t want to hear this.”

“I understand, but you’re the prisoner here. You have no choice in the matter. Your brother wouldn’t talk. Apparently you weren’t enough of an incentive, so I moved onto the next best thing…Elena. Boy did your brother sing after that.”

Sam felt his knees shake, there’s no way he’ll be standing in the next five minutes.

“But, it was a too little too late, situation. Sucks, because I could’ve used you both. Guess I’m just stuck with you.”

Sam was shaking uncontrollably. His lies and selfishness got his brother, Sully and Elena killed. He was only thinking about himself and now he has lost everything and he most likely won’t get any bit of the treasure, not like it matters at this point.

“There is one slight problem though.” Rafe taps the blade of the knife against his lips as he ponders his next move. “I can’t let you live.”

At first Sam thinks he’s hearing things, that Rafe didn’t just threaten to kill him.

“You see, I don’t really need you. Your brother already told me what I needed to know. You’re just an inconvenience, one that I’m going to deal with.”

Whether out of shock or apathy, Sam doesn’t bother to run or fight back as Rafe approaches him. He’s lost everyone he cares for because of his foolishness. Sam gasps as he feels the blade go through his side. Rafe pulls him in closer and whispers in his ear, “Say hi to your baby brother for me.” Rafe lets Sam fall down to his knees. He stays there for a moment watching his old partner suffer slowly, before setting his hands free.

“You’re a fucking psychopath, Rafe.” Sam groans as he clutches his side, applying pressure in hopes to slow down the bleeding, but it’s not like it mattered, no one would be there to save him.

“You say it as if it’s a bad thing. Well, I have places to be, don’t wait for me.” Rafe laughs out loud as he walks away.

Sam is overrun by emotions. He doesn’t know which he should prioritize. Should he be angry at Rafe for killing everyone he was close to? Should he be mad at himself for dragging them into this mess in the first place? He’s sad, mourning for his friend and his family. How could he be so selfish? How could he not see this coming? After what seems like hours of excruciating pain, everything begins to go dark. It’s dark like the room he was imprisoned in, but this time there is no light. Nothing.

“My God, no! Sam, Sam!” Nate shakes his brother’s body violently. “Come on, you asshole, get up.” Nate disregards the blood flowing out of Sam’s wounds.

“Nate.” Elena put her hand on his shoulder. “We’re too late.”

“No, it’s not possible. We can save him. If we get to the plane fast enough…” Nate was in denial. He didn’t believe Rafe then and despite seeing his brother’s body in front of him, he still isn’t believing it.

Running into Rafe fixed one problem and that was getting rid of him. Unfortunately, it delayed them enough that by the time they reached Sam, he had already passed. If Sam had lived long enough to know that Rafe lied about everyone’s death to fuck with him before stabbing him, he’d muster the strength to kill him, himself. Hell, his anger might’ve keep him alive long enough to get some help.

Nate refuses to leave his brother’s side. “He died once and came back, maybe it will happen again, but this time I won’t leave him behind. I’ll stay here and wait for you Sam.”

Elena knew there was nothing she could do except stay with Nate until he came to terms with Sam’s death (again). She stayed and rubbed his back until Sully radioed in.

“Are you guys coming or what?”

“We have a situation, Sully?” Elena radios him.

“What kind of situation?” he asks.

“Sam is dead.”


End file.
